


Quit Hitting

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, General fiction, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, when you went into the training room, there was Steve hitting something. This time it was a mannequin that the head was almost ready to tear from the body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quit Hitting

As usual, when you went into the training room, there was Steve hitting something. This time it was a mannequin that the head was almost ready to tear from the body.

You didn't say anything to him before getting on the treadmill with your iPod on shuffle and your headphones on. You saw the head finally fly off the dummy from the corner of your eye and with a small smile you saw him attack the punching bag next.

He may not turn into a giant green King Kong, but you knew he had to have anger issues. Why else would he punch things so much? Or it could also have to deal with Stark being around all the time... or both. You bit your lip at a thought, thinking of a way to get him to stop throwing punches if only for a second.

Stopping the treadmill, you went on itunes and bought a song, watching the blond while it downloaded. A finger scanned through your recent purchases to find the newest one. Unplugging your headphones, you hit play and had it on the highest volume possible.

'The Star-Spangled Banner' began playing and you watched as Rogers stopped in mid-swing of a punch and began saluting. You snickered as he stayed that way through the whole song before hitting pause to get him to stop. 

His blue eyes gazed at you quizzically before he immediately went back to saluting when you started the song again. This went on for a good twenty minutes until Cap looked like he was going to kill you. You ran out of the room with your iPod, knowing you needed to remember to tell Stark about that later.


End file.
